


Beasts

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: A woman asks the Ahmakara for a child.





	

You stand before a massive beast of scales and claws and feathers. Taller than any building you have seen before. Wings that can make any sunny day dark within seconds with its massive span.

You don't fear the beast. The others do. They hunt them down, using their bones and scales and claws as trophies. As if they are only helpless game.

“What is your wish” The Dragon asks. Voice old and wicked.

“I am unable to have a child and I wish to have one.” You say.

The Dragon lowers its head to your eye level as if it didn’t hear you correctly. Piercing yellow eyes that shined like the sun, stalking your every movement for any sort of foul play.

“You realize these wishes come with a price.” The Dragon says and you nod.

“In the exchange for your wish, you must sacrifice your life to bare this child - a child of the Ahamkara.” The Dragon flicks its tail, pulling its head back to it’s full height, but you don’t flinch. 

“I understand the agreement.”

The Beast smiles wickedly, showing jagged pointed teeth.

“Now give me your life,  oh bearer of mine, allow me to show you a world anew. ”

The beast is killed three weeks later.

++

9 months later a child is born. An Awoken girl with hair as white as snow and blue skin identical to your own. 

She shows no sign of the Ahamkara that runs in her blood. No scales and claws and feathers. She is a perfectly healthy child - your child.

You brush a strand of hair out of her face and you smile.

Crystal is the name you’ve decided for her. For she reminds you of your home _ Amethyst.  _

Shining stones in the light of the darkness.

You fall ill some time later. No one is able to figure out what is happening to you. While you rest in bed all day, a woman in the settlement watches over her. She is growing up so fast and you are ever so proud of her. 

You hope that she never figures out how she was brought into this world. How she is a child of ancient beasts of scales and claws and feathers that Guardian’s have hunted to extinction. 

The last of the Ahamkara is an Awoken hybrid child name Crystal. Who is soon left without a Mother to help care for her and watch her grow up to be a powerful woman.

She dies before she reaches 18.

She is revived again by a Ghost.

She is now a Guardian. The same that slayed her kind that she has no knowledge of.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so my friend Mason finally made a warlock after three years and I love her to death already.


End file.
